1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bass sound projections systems. By "bass sound" is meant sound having a frequency of 20 hertz (Hz) to 200 Hz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems require an enclosure of very large volume in order to produce low frequency or bass sound. Also, horn loading of the loudspeakers has generally been adopted in order to project the sound over distances. However, a disadvantage of horn loading is that the sound produced, particularly at a distance from the system, tends to lack definition. Indeed, the sound has been subjectively described as woolly, boomy and incoherent.